


Hows it hanging?

by TheDeadOne



Category: Error!sans - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Comment for round two??, Denial, Does it count as rape if hes enjoying it?, ErrorBerry - Freeform, Other, Rape?, Round two soon, Sensitive bones, Sexual Content, Smut, US!Sans, error!sans - Freeform, im sorry XD, lots of smut, smut and no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadOne/pseuds/TheDeadOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING! Sexual content no plot. Bad language. Blueberry is US!sans error is...error..<br/>IT MAY BE SHIT BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS?<br/>(First time writing smut..)</p><p>THERE IS NOW A ROUND TWO, WHICH WAS HiIGHLY SUGGESTED, enjoy my fellow sinpies</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hows it hanging?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Sexual content no plot. Bad language. Blueberry is US!sans error is...error..  
> IT MAY BE SHIT BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS?  
> (First time writing smut..)
> 
> THERE IS NOW A ROUND TWO, WHICH WAS HiIGHLY SUGGESTED, enjoy my fellow sinpies

Blueberry woke up in a strange vast place..he had no fucking clue where he was.

"Well isint a-a-about time you w-w-woke up." He knew that voice.. "I've been waiting so long for this." Suddenly error was behind him. Blueberry went to turn around and fight but stopped as he hissed. He was covered in blue strings and he was attached to something he couldn't see. Maybe it was magic?. 

Out of nowhere Error put his arms around Blue from behind, kissed his cheekbone then kissed his neck. Blue squeeked but to be fair.. He was rather enjoying the feeling of someone this close to him in such a way.  
He leaned back into Error and a moan slipped past his mouth as Error gave a particularly hard suck on his sensitive neck. Blue wanted to return the gestures but groaned as he realised he was still tangled up.

"Enjoying ourselves a-a-are we?" He could litterally hear the smile in his voice. But blue didn't want to give in so easy. But he didn't want it to stop either. So he just didn't say anything. 

Error giggled and came impossibly closer and blue squeeked as he felt something hard rub against the top of his pelvis.  
Error made his way up blue's shirt, but it was taking too long. So with a flick of a fingertip he removed the shirt with magic. Blue gasped and attempted to try to cover up. But to no avail.

Error traced a finger over one of blue's middle ribs. Blue leaned back into him and quietly whimpered. He was also shaking slightly. Error moved down every rib agonisingly slow. Error enjoyed the way blue shivered at his cock. But it was blue who he was here to 'get off'. He wanted blue to be able to come back again. And want it bad. Maybe even treat him to a nice little something..

Once Error got to his spine. He let go and leaned back. He heard blue whimper about the loss.  
"Error..please....please i feel so hot..and n-needy..I want you..please Error.." Error felt a strong shot of arousal go through him. He may have just came that little bit in his shorts. Error moved to infront of Blue and straddled him.  
Error didn't realise how hard he was. And how huge then guy was! 

He put his hand once again around Blue's spine and slowly started pumping his hand upwards and downwards.  
"Y-yes ErrOr! aha ah! ~AH! Agh~....mmhn~" all Blue could do is sit and be a moaning mess.

Once error got to his pelvis, Blue was bucking up against his hand. He gave Blue the most lustful face he could manage and just for fun... He removed the strings and Blue immediatly put his legs on either side of error and started rubbing his painful needy crotch against his. 

"E-Error please... I know you wont...you wont let me touch myself..you've done this before.. Please..im begging. Stars! It hurts so much!" His desperate moves for friction caused him and Error to moan. Loudly. Error stopped blue from moving so desperately as he put his hand around the hard glowing buldge.  
"D-d-damn blue.. Your s-so big.. Maybe even bigger t-t-than me.." Error smiled mischievously and moved in to once again suck on Blues neck.

Blue was litterally just a moaning, needy and glowing mess. Even though Error still had a hold on his buldge he didn't move his hand until now. He stroked his hand up and down the hard cock with feather like touches, the way blue moaned into his ear sent vibrations all the way down to his own cock and made him give an animalistic growl of want. He quickened his motions on the smaller skeletons cock and had his hand around it instead of just stroking it.  
The poor thing was twitching like mad..

With another flick of his fingertips both there bottom clothing was gone, and Errors top clothing.  
Error grabbed his and Blue cock and thrust his hands up and down in a quick motion. Blue screamed with pleasure.  
E-err-AH! Error! I-Im gon-AHH, Im gonna cum!" Error gave him a sly smile.  
"No y-you wont. N-not unless I say you can baby." Just as blue thought of how close he was Error stopped.

"Im gonna cum!" Blue was panting and sweating. It truly was the most amazing sight. No wonder Papyrus did it so often with him.  
Just as blue said that, Error stopped touching Blue and kept touching himself. He gave Blue the most cruel look in the whole fucking world.

"Y-your an a-ah-asshole Error."  
"I bet youd even make me one t-t-to fuck you with." Error calmy replied.  
"Please..just let me cum! Im dying.. Error.. I want you and I want you to feel me! Use whatever! Do whatever! Just let me cum!"

Error was impressed. Blue had never acted like this before. He deserved a reward he guessed. As fast as he was he immediatly dived down onto Blue's twitching cock. Blue screamed and writhed in pleasure and when he was just about there he put his hand onto Errors head and shoved his cock as far as it could go down Error. He came so strong that Error could smell how it tasted before he even go to. He tasted amazing. Like blueberries actually. 

The feeling of someone cumming in his mouth caused error to go over the edge. He came all over Blues lower pelvis.  
After a few minutes of silence, Blue finally spoke up.

"T-that...was *pant* amazing baby.." Since when had nicknames become a thing?  
"Thanks for that.." Blue gave Error a long lasting skeleton kiss.  
They just sat there for a while, cuddling and making out, until Error heard Papyrus call for him. So when blueberry left he said something..amazing.

"Ill be back for a round two. Im in charge next time." He gave him a smile and a wink and just left.


End file.
